Samuel Chappuzeau (1625-1701)
__TOC__ Full name Samuel Charles Chappuzeau Name variations Samuel Charles Chappuzeau Chapuzeau, Chapiseau, Chapuseau and many others category:Chappuzeau (surname) Vital Statistics * Sex : Male * Born: 16 June 1625 at Paris, France * Died: 31 August 1701 at Celle, Germany at age 76 * Burial: 9 September 1701 at Celle, Germany Pedigree Samuel was the son of Charles Chappuzeau (c1570-c1644), who was a lawyer and member of the "Noblesse de Robe", and Anne Poullet (c1590-1641). Siblings Samuel was the youngest of six or seven children. The others were *Charles Chappuzeau (1608-1641) *Pierre Chappuzeau (1612-) *Marie Chappuzeau (1614-c1685) *(Possibly) Joachime Chappuzeau born Montcerf 1618 *Daniel Chappuzeau (1620-c1685) *Anne Chappuzeau (c1622-) married Joseph Martin 1642 Spouse(s) * Maria de La Serraz (c1629-1662) from Geneva married c 1651 * Marie Trichot (c1629-1714) from Geneva married September 1662, daughter of Louis Trichot of Sedan Offspring Samuel probably had 12 children Maria de la Serra or della Serraz (5 children) Her first child, a son, is known to have been born before 1656, because he was left in Lyon with friends when Samuel & Maria moved to Amsterdam, but he is not named in the letters about him. He rejoined his parents in 1658. *Laurent CHAPPUZEAU (c1654-1725) Source: Clockmaker records in Switzerland and Germany, and UK marriage records (Boyd's index). Laurent was watchmaker to the Elector of Hanover (Later George I of England). *Christoph CHAPPUZEAU (1656-1734) Amsterdam, Netherlands Source: Amsterdam Archives and LDS. Christophe was Secretary to the Duke of Celle for many years, from 1676 *Henri Albert CHAPPUZEAU (1660-?) Leiden, Netherlands Source : LDS and other records. Albert Louis Chappuzeau may be the same person, or, more likely, may have been confused by Eggers with Albrecht Ludwig Chappuzeau, Dr Med, son of Christophe *Lucrece Marie CHAPPUZEAU (1661-?1661) Leiden, Netherlands Source : LDS and other records *Jean CHAPPUZEAU (1662-?) Paris, France Source: Eggers book and LDS site Marie Trichot (7 children) *Ève de CHAPPUZEAU (1663-1725) Geneva, Switzerland , source: Geneva Archives *Judith De CHAPPUZEAU (1665-?) Geneva, Switzerland, source: Geneva Archives * Magdalena De CHAPPUZEAU (1666-?1670) Geneva, Switzerland, source: Geneva Archives *Christine CHAPPUZEAU (1668-1715) Geneva, Switzerland, source: Geneva Archives * Magdaleine Louise De CHAPPUZEAU (1670-1749) Geneva, Switzerland, source: Geneva Archives *Sigismund De CHAPPUZEAU (1672-?) Geneva, Switzerland, source: Geneva Archives *Vincent De CHAPPUZEAU (1676-1676) Paris, France Other relatives The families Chappuzeau de Beaugé and their descendants Chappuzeau de Viefvillers, were descended from Samuel's uncle Jehan. Biography Publications His best-known work is Le Théâtre François, still the main description of 17th century French Drama. He also published a number of plays, a novel, a dictionary and several travel and geographical books. He wrote Tavernier's travel guides from his dictation. It is known that Molière took and reworked some of Samuel's plays to form the basis of his own work. Career Author, Playwright and Teacher. Tutor to Prince William III of Orange 1659 to 1661. Spiritual Life Calvinist, preacher. Descendants Many descendants are known in Germany and Chile, where the Chappuzeau name still occurs, and also in UK, France, Netherlands, Canada, US and Australia. These are all descended either from Christoph (Germany and Chile) or from Eve. It almost certain that Jacob Chappuzeau, (aka Iakov Shapizo), a Captain in the Russian Fleet, was also a descendant, but this is not yet proven. Probably son of Laurent. There seems to be no-one in France still carrying the Chappuzeau name, at least in that spelling. A full list of known descendants can be found on one of the links below. External links To see a list of all known descendants, follow this link http://www.chappuzeau.net Contributors Pavane, a descendant in UK Also: In our days some of part of the family CHAPPUZEAU lives in CHILE (South America). I´m Javier CHAPPUZEAU a Chilean Navy Officer. If you want to know more about us, just send me a e-mail to:javierchappuzeau@hotmail.com Sources H.K. Eggers, Das altfranzösische Geschlecht Chappuzeau, 1880 (updated 1968 by Curt Chappuzeau) F Meinel, 1908 Dissertation "Samuel Chappuzeau 1625-1701" University of Leipzig Dr. W. Gaade, article in 'De Nederlandsche Leeuw' in 1954 Amsterdam Archive (gemeentearchief.amsterdam.nl), where his name is mistranscribed as Chappureau LDS = The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, Family Search Boyd's Marriage Index, UK External links Samuel Chappuzeau in Wikipedia gives a list of his works. Category:Non-SMW people articles